<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanking by Okra_okra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475216">Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra'>Okra_okra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>儿童节快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不。”</p><p>尼禄握紧围在腰间的浴巾，戒备地盯着但丁，“你不是我的监护人，更不是我的父亲，我为什么要接受你的惩罚。”</p><p>但丁叉着手坐在沙发上，眉头舒展，嘴角弯出一个似笑非笑的弧度。“既然我不是你的监护人，也不是你的父亲，你现在就可以离开这里，回福图纳去。”</p><p>“...”该死，他就知道但丁会以这个来威胁。可驱使他留在DMC的原因太多了，他不能就这样回到姬莉叶身边去。</p><p>毛巾在男孩指缝中绞紧，就在他犹疑着想要思考出一个巧妙的回答时，但丁神色变得凝重起来，这是他那张嬉笑或平淡的脸上很少会出现的表情。“你来之前我们就约定过：你做什么我都不会管，但你要是做错了事，就必须接受我的惩罚。”</p><p>“可你根本没说过是这种惩罚！”掩饰般尼禄侧过脸，捂住唯一暴露的通红右耳，“为什么是打...打屁股...”</p><p>“不然呢？”但丁颇为无奈地摊手，饶有兴致地盯着对方指缝里泄露出的一抹深红，“你觉得我会用叛逆把你钉在墙上？羞耻感才是让你不再犯错的关键。”</p><p>“混蛋。”尼禄咬牙切齿地低骂一句，缓缓朝但丁走去，却迟迟不肯松开全身唯一的遮挡物，“我觉得你只是想看我笑话。”</p><p>“或许吧。但现在我是房子的主人，不是吗？”但丁拍拍大腿，示意男孩趴在上面。</p><p>“知道了。”尼禄不耐烦地轻哼一声，甩开浴巾，迅速地面朝下倒在但丁腿上。腿微曲着压在柔软的沙发上，小臂和大臂拢成方形，将已经冒起热气的脸颊围入其中。</p><p>“你那根小可爱这么羞于见我？”但丁把着尼禄外侧的大腿，将他往里拉近稍许，嘴里还不忘调侃男孩羞涩处子的举动。</p><p>“闭嘴。”尼禄闷沉的声音从手臂缝隙中穿出，显然已经是耻到不行。</p><p>“你的养父母从来没有打过你吗？”但丁依旧不知好歹。</p><p>“没有，该死，你是第一个！高兴了吧。”男孩的语气中已经带着明显的火气。</p><p>但丁索性也不再多话，这只蓝眼睛的小兔子如果被惹急了，是真会跳起来咬人。</p><p>宽阔的掌心覆盖在浑圆结实的一瓣臀肉上，那里因为恰当的锻炼而刚中带绵，手感极佳。</p><p>刚洗完澡就被但丁堵住，尼禄自然是没有穿内裤，臀缝间遮遮掩掩着的浅色菊穴因为紧张而微微收缩，两腿间会阴饱满，再下面是被两颗睾丸附着、并未兴奋而软趴趴搭在沙发皮革上的阴茎。</p><p> </p><p>“我开始了。”男人低沉的嗓音传入尼禄耳中。</p><p>男孩浑身一绷，心跳在耳边突突轰鸣，试图分辨麻痹全身的是尴尬还是那掩藏其中的一缕期待。</p><p>第一掌飘飘落下，与臀肉接触时炸出响亮拍击声。并不疼，尼禄恍惚地意识到，只感受到颤抖的臀肉带来的一丝麻痒。紧接着是第二掌和第三掌，等到第四掌时，终于有一股火辣辣的暖流从手掌接触的皮肉间弥漫开来，让他浑身一颤，难以抑制地发出一声喘息。</p><p>但丁吹了一声让男孩更加赧然的口哨，开始换到另一边的屁股，如法炮制地扇上几掌。<br/>
很快两边的屁股就变得一样滚烫，接着手掌开始在一边与另一边的臀面上轮流交替，每次落下的一掌都是往尼禄肉体的承受线的一次侵入。</p><p>男孩终于有些忍受不住，探出一只手臂揪紧沙发边侧的皮套，指尖用力到苍白。他的臀肉已经反射性地在预测但丁落掌前一刻都会抽搐一下，像个被打怕了的可怜小狗。</p><p>“啊！”不知道是第几十下，尼禄大叫起来，带着点哭腔，屁股本能地朝外扭去，意图躲开但丁落下的一击。当然他的幅度还是小了点，本来应该正中中心的一掌只是偏离原定目标，依旧重重打在尼禄左侧的白肉上。</p><p>但丁搂着那快要向下倒去的大腿，将男孩的下半身重新复位。似乎是好心让他缓和一下，那只给予无数痛楚的手轻柔抚过被拍得通红的臀肉。四只纤长的手指在上面划出一道道浅淡的印子，很快便被弹性十足臀肉重新填补复原。</p><p> </p><p>不应该让尼禄休息太久，以他的愈合能力，如果没有连续的击打，这些红印很快就会消失不见，但但丁看着在他手下微微颤抖的男孩，还是有些心软，手心也顺着臀部的曲线，绕进大腿腿根，摸到会阴。</p><p>指尖轻轻搔过着那块平坦的小肉瓣，尼禄腿根一颤，发出声嘤咛。</p><p>记下这个新的敏感点，男人的手继续往前，很快就摸到一个意想不到的东西。</p><p>尼禄的阴茎已经完全勃起，颤颤巍巍地横着紧贴沙发，下面已经漏出一摊黏糊糊的前液。但丁攥上那充血胀大的肉棒，成功收获男孩惊慌失措地反应：他终于肯把龟缩的脑袋从手臂筑成的巢穴里抬起，蓄满雾气的瞳孔微缩，带着极度的惶恐望向但丁，被咬得艳红的唇瓣张张合合，“我...”</p><p>即使但丁对尼禄觊觎已久，他们之间也从未发生任何性关系。迟钝的男孩似乎已经察觉到男人对他的意思，可当着对方的面勃起显然超越了他的羞耻底线，何况还是因为被打屁股。</p><p>“看来你喜欢被打屁股。”抓到人把柄的但丁笑得狡诈，“像个小荡妇一样。”握着阴茎的手开始上下撸动起来，如他所料，尼禄很快摔回沙发上，大喘着气，双手颤抖地向下伸去想要阻止但丁的动作。</p><p>“够了，不要这样羞辱我，但丁！”男孩眼角通红，满目恼火，但还在但丁手心突突直跳的阴茎显然把主人的兴奋全部暴露。</p><p>“惩罚还没结束呢，孩子。”松开手，但丁暂时把尼禄可怜的性器解放。手重新回到那已经逐渐变回浅肉色的臀肉上。</p><p>尼禄一口气还没缓过来，就遭受了疾风骤雨般的掌掴。这次但丁没有任何停顿，一掌连着一掌。相比起来，刚才的惩罚简直只是个热身运动。</p><p>不消片刻，刚刚还能神气十足小声咒骂对方的男孩以后连连哀嚎，抽泣着求饶。</p><p>“不...不要了。”他努力拧动腰身，想要斜过屁股，躲过那狠历拍下的手掌，即使只稍微休息一秒。每次都被扯回来，更加用力地打上几巴掌。</p><p>烦恼于尼禄小动作的但丁终于想到个新办法，他用右臂把尼禄平摊在沙发上的大腿根部压住，以阻止对方的扭动，改为用左手抽打。</p><p>这下完全失去躲闪间隙休息的男孩更加难以承受，他曲起小腿，脚趾紧绷，呻吟逐渐高昂而失控，痛楚中不难听出夹杂着的愉悦。双手因为曲起揪紧沙发皮套而无法遮掩面部，那张俊俏的小脸上凝聚着一种迷人的恍惚神情，又被肆意流淌的泪水糊满，透出让但丁下腹火热的可爱。汗水在他白嫩的脖颈和微弓的后背上闪烁着光泽，似乎全身的血色都凝聚在臀部和脸颊上。</p><p>“知道错了吗？”在每一掌下去尼禄尾音拉长的闷声尖叫里，但丁淡淡发问。</p><p>“嗯唔，是的...”尼禄磕磕绊绊地吞下一口蓄积口腔中的唾液，才勉强聚起意识来回答。</p><p>想起什么，但丁湛蓝瞳孔变得幽暗，他停下动作，用五指揪起一团被抽得肿胀滚烫的臀肉，“它们还是这么红。但以我的修复力，这种伤甚至不需要三秒。”</p><p>“嗯...嗯”尼禄摇摇晃晃地点点头，不知道听进去多少。</p><p>“我根本不需要你挡在我前面。尼禄，明白了吗？”但丁沉沉地叹口气，松开那团被亵玩到变形的软肉。</p><p>“..可是...”尼禄眉头紧皱，扭过头似乎想说些什么。但一切话语都被打在屁股上的下一巴掌打断，寂静的屋内都回荡着那声响亮的皮肉碰撞声。</p><p>男孩浑身一僵，表情瞬间变得迷茫，唇齿间泄出声长长的呻吟。在但丁掌心下的臀部剧烈颤抖一番，缓慢归于平静。</p><p>但丁伸出手去摸他胯骨与沙发的间隙，那里充斥着粘稠而温凉的精液。因为被直接打射而十分害臊的男孩已经把脑袋埋进沙发里，手掌搭在脑袋上一下一下抓挠着头皮。</p><p>但丁哑笑一声，温柔地把他扶起，舔掉他眼眶咸湿的泪水，亲吻微阖的眼睑，小声夸赞他是个好孩子。</p><p>就在尼禄以为一切都已经结束，想要颤巍巍地再次走向浴室清洗弄脏的下体时，但丁迈开几步，拖着把椅子回来了。他把柔软的黑色毛毯盖在椅背上，扭头朝呆呆看着他的尼禄勾勾手指。</p><p>“惩罚还没结束呢。”</p><p>尼禄懊恼于自己的乐观，但丁果然不会这么轻易放过自己。他还是乖顺地趴在椅背上，拽紧毛毯惴惴不安又略有期盼地等待着剩下的惩罚。</p><p>片刻什么微凉的东西被拴到他的大腿上，尼禄转过身去，发现是一个正被但丁正在扣起的腿环。</p><p>“果然这样更好看。”但丁摩挲着胡子拉碴的下巴，站起身。</p><p>“恶趣味。”尼禄小声嘀咕。</p><p>“嗯哼？等会就告诉你什么叫真正的恶趣味。”但丁低沉的嗓音说出让男孩不寒而栗的话语，他不知何时已将手套带起，覆着柔软皮革的手掌搭在尼禄腰上。“我开始了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>